lonely
by caseycanply
Summary: hinata hides her true self and finally after over 5 years someone notices her true self....
1. Meeting

"NO!!", cried hinata

"Now shut your mouth hinata before you regret it!!" said her father

"But you cant...Please don't hurt him!!. Her screams mixed with fresh newly added tears, as she fell to

the ground...

As hinata lay on the ground she thinks off the past few years...

memory flash back

"Mom, please don't die", cried hinata.

"Hinata, my child. Always remember to never show your true self as a ninja to

anyone", the mother whispered. Then the mother begins to cough blood up as she lay in her bed.

"No, mother please don't leave me. I don't wont to be alone."

Silence every where. Hinata pulls her mothers cold dead hands into hers.

She looks up slowly from the cold hands within hers and see her mothers face pale, and cold with blood

dripping from the mouth...

end flash back

Ever since that moment hinata became hidden, shy, scared. To mask her true self like her mother told

her so long ago...

8 years have past since her mothers death.

beep, beep, beep

Hinata's hand rests firmly on the alarm clock being wide awake for a least 3 hours before the clock

went off.

Heading down to the dining room she sees her father reading some papers at the table as he ate tost

with jelly over it.

"You are late hinata," he said loudly.

"I am sorry father," hinata shamefully took her seat at the table.

Quickly eating her toast with jam and butter she sets off to train with her teammates. Leaving her home

without a word of good bye.

-10 minutes later-

Arriving at the meadow that was agreed upon for the meet the day before she finds

Rock Lee waiting...

"Hello hinata."

"Hi,"she quietly replied.

"I'm sorry to say that the team wont be meeting today for some reason or other so i most be off and

have a nice day." And with that said Rock Lee was gone in a flash running to no where she could think

of.

"Well i guess I'll just walk around for a little while."

-6 minutes later-

Laying down with a silent grace on the grassy meadow. She closes her eyes and tries to think of some

thing to amuse her self with for the day...

silents...crack

With a flash hinata's up in the air as the sound is near her...

In a fighting stance with kuni in hand she looks around quickly for the object from which the sound

came from...

The bush shakes and she stiffens.

Ready to attack the said object jumps out from the bush only to find a bunny rabbit barely 6 months of

age...

'God I'm so in need of a break...'

Putting away the kuni she quickly leaves the the meadow.

'Something to do...something to do...god I need a life..'

Sinking into a little depression she wonders the forest.

Unknown to bore hinata she wasn't alone

'Hmmm...I wonder what this little ones up to...'

Slowly Itachi moves from the branch and leaping to another to not lose sight of the girl.

'Theres something about her that isn't right...'

Hinata slowly stops to a halt in her little walk to look at her surroundings siting on a near by rock...

The rock was oddly shaped, it was more of a circle shape. As she walks over to touch the rock she

hears a few leaves russel. Most low level nin would have dismissed it as just a breeze but hinata noticed

something different about it. Silently activating her biyakugan she saw a figure behind her in the trees.

Without any indication of seeing the figure she walks over to the rock and sits on it.

'What is with her? Could she have noticed me slip up a while ago ... but my info only shows her as a

weak Genin'

Itachi watches from the trees as the hyuuga sits on the rock. There was just something about her that he

couldn't figure out, and Itachi hated not knowing the answer.

'Should I call them out? I mean why would someone be tailing me of all people?'

sigh Hinata goes for it.

"why are you fallowing me?" she calls in a low voice barely reaching the stranger's ears.

Realizing he had been noticed Itachi quickly transfered to another tree branch closer to Hinata.

Quickly noticing the stranger move to another branch using a juitus hinata spoke again "Show yourself

coward and tell me why you insist on fallowing me"

Jumping down from the tree Itachi lands right in front of Hinata.

"I'm just passing through," Itachi said motionlessly.

"Oh and you just happened to fallow me for the last half hour while passing though huh?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Why? Have something to hide?"

"No I do not have anything to hide but obviously you think differently," Hinata stated.

Quickly Itachi ran towards hinata throwing kuni's at her as he sped towards her death intent.

Dodging the kuni's easily, hinata laughed, than as Itachi came into reach she dodged his fists with a

duck and bunched him straight into the gut.

-pop-

And before hinata knew what was going on the fake Itachi clone vanished into a puff of thin air.

Noticing the chakara signature she quickly spun around to late to dodge the real Itachi's attack.

-pop-

With a pop sound the Hinata clone vanished into thin air.

"Very good," Itachi announced.

"I could say the same for you"

The real hinata jumped down from the tree behind the real Itachi.

Itachi laughed aloud.

"Your very fun to play with, you know?" Itachi said

Hinata blushed.

"Your not half bad your self. But you still need to give me your name and reason."

"My reason? For not giving you my name or for me being named my current name?"

"Don't play with my head buddy. You know exactly what I'm asking," Hinata stated angrily.

"Well than if enough playing is you wish than I will stop. As for name it is Itachi. And the reason of

my pursuit of you is unknown to us both if you would like the truth."

"Well Itachi my name is Hinata."

"Pleasure to meet you Hinata, but I must be on my way."

And with that Itachi vanished.

Searching for any sign of chakara she breathed a heavy sigh finding Itachi to have really left.

"Itachi or who ever you are I will not forget you," hinata vowed.

Itachi had really transported him-self to his hideout hidden in the middle of the near by forest to the

hidden leave village underneath the ground unknown to all.

Thinking to him self, Itachi thinks back to the chakara levels he sensed hidden deep inside that girl.

"Hinata...what are you hiding my dear?"

Back in the Forrest Hinata sat thinking on the same rock before her in counter with Itachi.

She knew he was a very high leveled nin or in hiding of her abilities to others like she has done for so

long...but that didn't make sense because he showed her his true power which wouldn't happen. But

than why had she showed him power she hadn't shown in years to a stranger.

There is something about him she just knew it. But she couldn't but her fingers on it.


	2. fathers punishment

After a few more minutes past while she thought she finally decided to think about it later and go home

for now.

As Hinata entered her front door to her house she saw her father seated at the dinning room table.

"Hinata come sit here we need to have a talk," hinata's father said as he saw her come enter through the

door.

"Yes father. What is it you need to speak with me about," hinata asked as she seated herself across

from her father.

"It has come to my attention that you have been seen in the eastern Forrest. Is this true?"

"Yes father," hinata stated plainly knowing her father was against her being there since it was

dangerous for ninja as "weak" as here.

"You went there against my orders and have gone against me hinata," her father said angrily.

"I know father."

"So knowing that you still disobeyed me. And for that you shall be punished Hinata."

"Yes father," hinata said knowing she was in deep.

"You will be forced to 10 straight hours of training with no rest periods."

"Yes father."

Hinata than quickly went to the training area her father told her to go to and waited. Minutes later five

masked shinobi circled her. Waiting for them to pounce Hinata stood straight aware of all five ninjas

movements. Five minutes past and yet they had not pounced. Deciding they would not pounce untell

she attacked she quickly decided to do as they wanted. Taking out four kuni's in each hand she let them

fly through the air as quickly as she could manage. In turn the ninjas quickly avoided the kuni's except

one. One out of the eight kuni's struck into the arm of the largest shinobi that looked to big to dodge in

time. Being hit by the kuni he than stood and pulled it out looking to be ignoring the pain.

Hinata quickly thought. 'Wait I hit him he should leave be hit makes you out of the training...unless

this was a life or death match her father had set up...'

"Father what kind of training is this? He was hit," hinata asked truly scared.

"It is a test Hinata. If you pass you live. If you fail. Well than you die. I am tired of you being weak.

You must become strong. And they will not go easy on you Hinata so you better be careful," he said

loudly.


	3. followers

Ok so Hinata thought for a minute before she decided she had only 3 choices.

One was to fight and win and break the promise she made to her mother by showing her true abilities.

Two was to run and never return or three was to run and come back later to take the heat from her

action from her father...

Ok she would run and think of what to do than later.

She quickly thought of a plan to make her escape.

She would attack and slide out...

She than quickly made 20 clones of herself attack the shinobi and made 10 more escape the building

with her chakara evenly put into each of them she escaped with the 10 hoping to confuse the shinobi

enough to leave.

Three minutes later had hinata running to the nearby east forest. Sensing that over half her clones were

destroyed she quickened her pace.

Turning around just in time to dodge the kuni that was thrown from the shinobi she had sensed behind

her she looked at him. He was the one she had stroke earlier with the kuni. She than leaped forward

with kuni's in hand and attacked fiercely slicing at him as he managed to dodge most of her attacks.

He did a uppercut with his fist when he finally found an opening in hinata's attacks. Hitting hinata in

the chin, she flew throw the air to hit a nearby tree. She knew she was going to be feeling that later but

now she needed to get away from here as much as possible but to do that she needed to beat the big

shinobi. She than transformed to behind the shinobi taking a kuni in hand to his throat and slicing the

neck open letting him drop dead to the ground.

'Ok time to go hinata,' she told herself.

Going back to running she sensed a familiar presence.

"Hello Itachi. Having fun fallowing me again are we?"

"Of course Hinata it's always a pleasure," Itachi stated leaping from the trees to run along hinata.

"What is it you want Itachi," hinata asked.

"Nothing at all just out for a moonlight run," Itachi said with a smirk on his lips.

Running quickly she sensed another shinobi had found her and turned her head just in time to itachi transfer behind the shinobi and snap his neck than transfer back along side hinata who was still running with the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Looks like you have some followers besides my self tonight hinata."


	4. together again

"Yes it seems I do," hinata said as Itachi and her ran faster in hopes of avoiding anymore shinobi.

Quickly deciding to take to the trees to increase there speed they leaped to the nearest branch on there

left. Before they knew it they had ran 6 miles in a complete circle hoping to lose the last 3 shinobi.

"Should we just take care of them my dear," Itachi asked hoping to see the real hinata in action.

"If we must."

Stopping hinata than jumps to the ground to wait for the 3 arrivals of the shinobi.

2 minutes later the 3 shinobi found hinata and her unknown companion.

"So you decided to finally face your demise hinata," the smallest of the 3 said aloud.

"So it may seem," hinata whispered.

Then hinata quickly ran forward to the smallest shinobi. He had known she was coming for him. As she

neared he quickly dodged the punches and kicks she throw. Going or something different since the

little shinobi was quick enough to dodge the simple attacks. She than noticed Itachi had already

attacked and beat one of the two shinobi he was faced against. 'O.k. Enough playing hinata time to

finish him quick and easy,' hinata thought to herself. Going for a little jutsu she had taught herself.

Moving her fingers into the correct hand signs the earth trembled as the trees nearby unsprouted

themselves from the ground and attacked the little shinobi with there branches as they circled upon him

and attacked untell there was no noise and nothing but blood dripped to the ground around the circled

trees. Calling the trees off to return to there places. Leaving the limp body on the ground.

Itachi had watched hinata her do her jutsu that he had never before seen.'She must of created this jutsu

based on some other she had seen and enhanced it to its current powerful form.'

"Where to," Itachi asked aloud.

"Any wheres fine with me. You got any ideas," Hinata asked.

"I have an idea but I must warn you that you may not speak of this place to no one understood?"

"Understood."

'Good I'll take her to my hide out and just maybe I can teach her of my ways and turn her onto my side,' Itachi thought to himself with a slit smirk on his lips.

Itachi taking lead, led the way as Hinata followed quickly and quietly.

Seven minutes passed before Itachi stopped. Hinata than watched as he did multiple hand signs that

made two tree's move reviling a hidden door leading to what looked like to be a under ground passage

to a bigger under ground hide out.

"This is my home Hinata. Please feel welcome here."

"Thank you Itachi."


End file.
